Mártir
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Ella, una sangre sucia. Él, de una acomodada familia de sangre pura. Su amor ha sido revelado y eso tiene consecuencias terribles para ellos. Quizás hubiera sido mejor jamás abrir la boca, porque el final será terrible. Este fic ha sido escrito para el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18.


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, hechizos, etcétera, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

**_Éste fic ha sido escrito con el fin de participar para el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**Mártir**

Despertó. Estaba completamente ensangrentada, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Se sentía sucia, adolorida, enfurecida y triste. "_¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?"_, se preguntaba, una y otra vez. Quizás era el hecho de ser una impura… O quizás porque nunca había estado de acuerdo con las ideas de aquella enfermiza familia… O por el simple motivo de haberse enamorado de quién no debía. Eran todos esos factores los que habían desencadenado en aquella terrible realidad: dejarla allí atada de pies y manos, sangrando, torturándola cada tanto.  
Sintió que una lágrima escapaba por sus mejillas. El dolor era intenso e insoportable, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría con vida…

De inmediato, el hecho de escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Permaneció en silencio, pero sentía un sudor frío correr por todo su cuerpo. Era el miedo… La adrenalina… Tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, angustia… Todo influía. ¿Cuál sería el nuevo castigo que tendrían preparado para ella? Ya se enteraría. Pero aún así, seguía preguntándose, el por qué de estos atroces acontecimientos... Cerró sus ojos, haciéndose la dormida. Quizás así evitaría un nuevo castigo, al menos, por un rato…

- Ya, despiértate maldita.

Las palabras vinieron acompañadas de un doloroso latigazo, el cual hizo que la muchacha chillara del dolor. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, ya no quería ver nada de lo que le harían. De hecho, intentaría incluso, hasta bloquear su mente, para evitar sentir el dolor de los golpes y las quemaduras.

- ¿Qué eres, sorda o estúpida? – Dijo una voz femenina, muy enfurecida. - ¡He dicho que te despiertes, carajo! – Gritó con furia, al tiempo que le propinaba otro latigazo. Éste, en las costillas, dejando un corte sangrante justo por debajo del pecho izquierdo de la chica.

Hermione lanzó un gemido de dolor, acompañado de un par de lágrimas que, parecía, saltaban de sus ojos. Con miedo, miró a la mujer delante suyo. Aquella mujer rubia, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y ojos de loca, que la miraba como si fuera un bicho.

- Así que, maldita inmunda, has osado meterte con el señor Malfoy… Pobre Draco, siempre fue un poco ingenuo y estúpido, ¿pero mirarte a ti?... Qué bajo cayó.

Ella la escuchó en silencio. No quería emitir sonido. No quería siquiera respirar…

- Entonces… Quedamos en que, si la familia decide soltarte, te irás lejos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hermione la miró, cerró con fuerza los ojos, llorando en silencio, y afirmó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- ¡Habla, idiota! – Propinó un latigazo a la chica, esta vez, lastimando su rostro.

La muchacha gimió y lanzó un pequeño y ahogado grito. Sintió la sangre caliente correr por su mejilla y su cuello. Ya no sentía las manos, y el dolor poco a poco iba cesando, como si de un recuerdo se tratara.

- ¿Te irás, maldita sangre sucia? – Preguntó nuevamente la mujer. Hermione atinó a hacer un nuevo movimiento de cabeza, sin emitir sonido. Esta vez, la mujer utilizó el hechizo _cruciatus_. La chica comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, lloraba y gritaba.

- ¡POR FAVOR BASTA! – Suplicó finalmente.

La mujer cortó de inmediato el hechizo y la observó con crueldad. Echó a reír macabramente, mientras Hermione intentaba recuperar el aliento. Seguía llorando, pero, realmente, ya el dolor casi no lo sentía. Era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera estado cayendo en un estado natural de adormecimiento.

- Así que sí sabes hablar, asquerosa sangre sucia. – La pálida mujer merodeó alrededor de ella por unos minutos, observando su desnudo cuerpo sangrar. Las manos de Hermione estaban azules por lo apretado de las sogas que la sujetaban. – Bien, entonces, dime querida, ¿qué deseas? – Preguntó con benevolencia, mirando a Hermione directo a los ojos.

- Quiero… Irme… Por favor… - Murmuró en voz baja la chica.

- ¿Irte? ¿Y volverás a buscar al señor Draco? – Hermione chilló.

- No… No lo haré… Nunca… Más…

La mujer, con un movimiento de la varita, cortó las sogas que tenían a Hermione colgando. Ella cayó al suelo y gritó del dolor, ya que había clavos y agujas por doquier. Varias de ellas se clavaron en su ya muy herido cuerpo.  
Intentó incorporarse, pero del piso salieron dos pares de manos, que la tomaron por los pies, dejándola privada de su libertad, nuevamente. Hermione sacó fuerzas de donde no supo, y llevó sus manos a su cara, para cubrirla y evitar que aquella cruel mujer siguiera gozando el verla llorar. _"Ya basta… Por favor… Quiero irme, sólo quiero ser libre, por favor… No volveré a estar con Draco si eso es lo que quieren."_ Pensó la joven, retorciéndose del dolor por dentro, ya que dejar a quien amaba le parecía mil veces más doloroso que todo lo que le pudieran hacer, físicamente hablando.

La puerta chirrió nuevamente. Hermione se estremeció y se hizo un pequeño bollo en el suelo. Se escucharon varios pasos, y una voz masculina habló.

- Alecto, el señor Lucius te necesita. Está en su despacho.

- ¿A mí? Oh, bien, entonces supongo que ustedes se encargarán de ella. – Pateó a Hermione en las piernas.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella, señora Carrow? – Preguntó otra voz masculina, con cierto dejo de burla en el tono.

- Pues… - Miró a Hermione. – De matarla me encargaré yo. Háganle lo que ustedes deseen, señores. – Sonrió a los cuatro, y salió de la habitación.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sabían que deberían atinarle una golpiza, torturarla o algo así. No estaban ahí para jugar a las cartas con ella.  
Uno de los hombres, el más joven, se acercó a Hermione y acarició su rostro. Luego, miró a los demás.

- Quiérase o no, deben aceptar que la sangre sucia es bella. – Rió con ganas. – ¿No creen… Que quizás… Lo mejor sería jugar con ella? Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Los otros se miraron entre sí y asintieron, todos riéndo. Hermione los miró desde el suelo, aterrada. Intentó cubrirse y defenderse, pero fue en vano, ya no tenía fuerzas. No podía luchar… Menos contra cuatro hombres, desarmada y apresada.

Dos de los hombres la tomaron de los brazos, mientras los ojos dos bajaban sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Hermione gritó hasta que le hicieron un hechizo silenciador. Fue entonces cuando perdió todas las esperanzas de recibir algo de ayuda…

El más joven, introdujo su sexo en la boca de la chica, provocándole arcadas. El otro, introdujo su sexo en el de ella, y comenzó a violarla… Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto morir, como aquél día. La tortura era soportable, todo por su amado Draco, pero ya llegar a esos extremos… Era imposible soportar más dolor. Ya no podía… Simplemente, deseaba ya no existir…

- ¡Ya, despiértate!

Hermione sintió una fuerte patada en la espalda. Gimió del dolor, y abrió los ojos. Allí se encontraba, una vez más, Alecto Carrow, mirándola con asco y odio. Dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor. Reía.

- Así que, cariño, ¿cómo la has pasado con mis muchachos? ¿Te han complacido? – Lanzó una carcajada atemorizante.

- Yo… Por favor… ¿Podría soltarme?... Prometo jamás volver a…

- ¡SILENCIO! NO HE DICHO QUE HABLES. – Volvió a patearla en la espalda. Otro gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Hermione.

La mujer la miró con asco y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Esta vez, por todo el cuarto, no sólo alrededor de la pobre y mullida Hermione que yacía tendida en el suelo, flacucha, con frío, con hambre y totalmente desnuda. Herida por donde se la mirase, además.

- Bien, a ver si nos entendemos, "querida"… - Carraspeó. – El señor Lucius me ha dado la orden de que YO haga lo que quiera contigo…

Un repentino silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Hermione comenzó a temblar, y miles de espantosas y crueles ideas pasaron por su mente. Lo más probable era, que aquella perturbada y malvada mujer la torturase hasta el cansancio, dejándola allí tirada, para que muriera desangrada.  
Jamás había pensado que su vida terminaría de forma tan horrible… Ojalá le aplicaran el _avada kedabra_, así por lo menos sería una muerte rápida e indolora. Aunque con todo lo que ya había sufrido, era prácticamente igual morir así o desmembrada… Ya nada importaba…

- Después de dos días completamente desmayada, has despertado. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que más deseas, sangre sucia? – Alecto la miró con repulsión.

- Yo… Deseo irme… Volver con mis amigos y familiares…

- Ajám… ¿Y qué más? Vamos, sabes que hay alguna otra cosa por ahí rondando en tu pobre e inferior cabecita…

Hermione se mordió los labios con la poca fuerza que quedaba en su mullido cuerpo. Sí, era obvio, lo que más deseaba sobre la faz del planeta era estar con Draco. Poder llevar una vida normal con él. Casarse, tener hijos, disfrutar de las pequeñas alegrías y compartir los problemas y las tristezas que la vida les depararía. Pero eso, ya era sólo un sueño, y uno muy lejano. La familia Malfoy la tenía allí hacía ya más de un mes. Inmediatamente luego de que Draco les confesara a sus padres con quién salía, ella había "desaparecido". Él sabía muy bien ya, quiénes la tenían. Y ella sabía que quería regresar con él, pero que nunca podría, ya que, o se alejaba de él para siempre, o moriría allí, siendo torturada, golpeada y violada brutalmente por todos esos inmundos seres.

- ¡HABLA, HE DICHO! – Carrow le propinó una patada en la entrepierna. Con lo mal que Hermione se sentía, gimió un poco, pero apenas si lo sintió.

- ¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASA! ¡ME ALEJARÉ PARA SIEMPRE DE DRACO Y DE TODA SU FAMILIA! ¡PARA SIEMPRE! Pero por favor… Déjeme ir… Ya no resisto más… - Respondió la muchacha, llorando.

- Ja, ja, ja… Al fin has dicho lo que en verdad deseas, desgraciada… Serás castigada por desear a un Malfoy… Muy severamente…

Mientras la mujer comenzaba a reír con maldad, de las sobras salieron, ésta vez, ocho muchachos grandes y fornidos. Hermione miró con desesperación a su alrededor. Los muchachos sonreían de forma macabra mientras, desnudos, se acercaban a ella. La chica lloraba con desesperación, mientras vanamente intentaba soltarse de las manos de piedra que la mantenían sujeta al suelo. Sintió, rápidamente, que se quedaba sin aire. Jadeaba intentando recobrar el aliento. Otra vez… Otra vez aquellos tipos, pero ésta vez eran más… No era posible la maldad que esa mujer poseía en su interior, como para repetir la escena que ya le había hecho vivir.

- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO OTRA VEZ, NO LO RESISTO POR FAVOR YA MÁTEME!... – Rogó Hermione, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sus atacantes la liberaron de las manos de piedra, la tomaron entre sus brazos, y con brutalidad y rapidez comenzaron a violarla nuevamente, uno a uno, todos y cada uno de ellos.  
Introducían en el herido sexo de Hermione, el de ellos, con fiereza, con rudeza. La cogían con fuerza, con bronca, al punto de dejarla sangrando…  
A uno de ellos, se le ocurrió que hacerla sangrar era algo muy entretenido y excitante, por lo cual sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una afilada navaja, y le provocó dos profundos cortes en los pechos de la muchacha. Hermione gimió y gritó del dolor, lo cual él, en su retorcida mente, tomó como un gesto de excitación sexual, y le procuró un par más de cortes en el torso de la joven.

- Ya… No… No puedo… Más… - Murmuró Hermione, antes de caer rendida en los brazos de los jóvenes que abusaban de ella.

Los muchachos siguieron penetrándola con fuerza y brutalidad, y cuando todos se sintieron ya satisfechos, dejaron el desnudo y mutilado cuerpo de la chica en el suelo. Nuevamente, las manos de piedra salieron del suelo e intentaron agarrarla, pero Carrow rompió el hechizo, por lo cual las manos desaparecieron. Ya no era necesario seguir "reteniéndola", la chica ni siquiera podía moverse de lo mal herida y débil que se encontraba. Los muchachos desaparecieron nuevamente en la oscuridad, y Alecto rió con satisfacción. Su trabajo allí ya había acabado. Ahora sólo la escondería mediante algún hechizo y la dejaría morir allí…

Hermione se despertó. Se sentía pesada como una piedra, pero ya no sentía dolor alguno. Miró a su alrededor… Nada. Todo lo que existía en aquel lugar era la oscuridad. _"¿Estaré muerta?"_, pensó. _"No, sino no estaría pensando… Pero… ¿Por qué no siento nada?..."_, suspiró. _"¿Qué habrá sido de mi querido Draco? De seguro no la ha pasado mal ni un cuarto de lo que yo… Pero así es el amor… Yo me sacrifiqué por él, y aunque suene a locura, volvería a hacerlo… Es que daría mi vida por él… Lo amo tanto…"_. Sus pensamientos no se detenían, parecía que su cerebro escupía todo de una sola vez…  
Al no sentir dolor, Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería intentar averiguar dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo moverse en lo absoluto. Con suerte podía parpadear, pero sentía los párpados tan pesados como si tuviera yunques atados a ellos. ¿Qué sucedía?... ¿Acaso la tortura aún no había acabado?... _"No, esto nunca acabará… Sabíamos que era algo prohibido, pero aún así decidimos estar juntos, pese a las amenazas, pese a las consecuencias que sabíamos que eso tendría… Me odio tanto…"…_ Por su mente pasaron los rostros de sus amigos, de sus padres, de todos sus allegados y colegas de trabajo y de estudio. Recordó por un breve momento, a todas aquellas maravillosas personas con quienes había compartido alguna etapa de su vida, y sintió que una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha. _"Todos… Perdónenme por favor… Sé que me advirtieron, pero mis sentimientos eran más fuertes que sus advertencias… Todos ustedes me amaron a su manera y quisieron protegerme, fui yo quién hizo caso omiso a todas sus palabras. Lo siento…"_. La castaña rompió en llanto, y lloró hasta desvanecerse…

- ¡YA PADRE! Dime dónde la tienes, ¡por favor! Sabes muy bien que yo sé, siento que aún está viva, ¡DIME DÓNDE LA TIENES!

- Dime, querido hijo, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo, Lucius Malfoy, sangre pura, te diría dónde está esa méndiga sangre sucia? – Lucius bebió de su vaso con whisky, mirándolo con la misma mirada fría de siempre. Narcissa miró a su hijo, y notó que el dolor se hacía presente en sus ojos y en su rostro.

- ¡PORQUE CREO QUE SI MAMÁ HUBIERA SIDO UNA SANGRE SUCIA NO HUBIERAS HECHO CASO A LAS IDIOTECES QUE TU PADRE TE INCULCÓ! – Gritó Draco, furioso, conteniéndose para no hechizara su padre.

Lucius borró de su rostro la media sonrisa que había mantenido hasta el momento. Dejó el vaso vació ya sobre la mesa, y con firmeza se paró de su acogedor sillón. Lo miró con odio y frialdad. Esa frialdad tan típica de los Malfoy.

- Yo jamás hubiera sido, fui, ni seré un traidor a la sangre, como tú, maldito perdedor… - Dijo con la voz llena de asco.

Draco tiró una maceta que tenía cerca, y salió del despacho dando un fuerte portazo. Narcissa miró a su marido, se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del hombre.

- Querido… Deja que al menos sepulte a la inmunda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Otra traicionera más de la sangre? – Miró a su esposa con sorpresa.

- Claro que no cariño, pero Draco está sufriendo. Deja ya que la vea y que la entierre. Da igual, la chica no sobrevivirá jamás. Carrow y sus muchachos han hecho un excelente trabajo con la inmunda. Está hambrienta, flacucha, sin fuerzas, sin magia… No representa peligro alguno. Es menos que un tapete.

Por un momento, Lucius en silencio pensó lo que su esposa acababa de decirle. Luego pensó que era una estupidez, se sirvió otra medida de whisky y volvió a su sillón. Narcissa lo miró y en silencio se retiró del lugar. Ella haría, lo que su marido no tenía el valor de hacer.

Draco estaba enfurecido maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra a toda su familia. Se rompía la cabeza pensando en dónde se encontraría su querida Hermione, y si volvería a verla… O, incluso, si volvería a verla con vida…  
Con la fuerza de su cuerpo acumulada en su puño, le dio un brutal golpe al espejo que tenía frente a él. El espejo estalló en mil pequeños pedazos, y su mano sangró. No sintió el dolor, pero si escuchó la puerta tras de sí abrirse. Se volteó con la mano completamente ensangrentada, y allí vio a su madre, parada observándolo. Miró su mano e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a su hijo.

- Cariño… - Tomó la mano de Draco y con un ademán de la varita, la mano estuvo vendada. – Yo sé donde se encuentra esa muchacha…

- ¿Es… Cierto eso, madre?... – La expresión de odio de Draco se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

- Claro. Pero ella… Ya no tiene posibilidades de vivir. Puedes darle un entierro si quieres. No te prohibiré eso. Pero debo decirte, que será duro verla… Es un estropajo… - Narcissa miró a su hijo a los ojos.

Draco la tomó por los hombros y le dio un pequeño sacudón. Ella entendió que él quería saber, y en silencio los dos, marcharon hacia la prisión de Hermione.

Al llegar al calabozo de la casa de huéspedes que había en el terreno de los Malfoy, Draco hizo luz con su varita y buscó desesperado a Hermione. No había nadie allí. Pensó que quizás sería una trampa, pero su madre jamás le haría algo así… La miró desesperado y Narcissa se acercó a él. Hizo un nuevo ademán con su varita, y Hermione apareció en el piso, totalmente demacrada.  
Al verla, Draco se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Hermione? ¿¡Hermione?! Mi amor… - La tomó en brazos. – Por favor mi vida, abre los ojos… Dime que aún puedes respirar… - El muchacho comenzó a llorar.

Era duro verla así. Los ojos hundidos, el cabello desprolijo, sucio, mal cortado. Ella era un esqueleto, así de simple. Demasiados días sin alimento, sin agua. Estaba hambrienta y deshidratada, pero aún respiraba. Con mucha dificultad, pero aún respiraba.

Hermione sintió un leve calor sobre su cuerpo helado. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, abrió los ojos, y encontró la vista más bonita que pudiera existir frente a sus ojos. Un acongojado Draco Malfoy. Con dolor y mucha fuerza de voluntad, la chica logró levantar su brazo derecho y acarició la mejilla del joven. Él abrió los ojos y la miró. Él lloraba. Ella, le sonreía con amor.

- Yo… Sabía que vendrías… A decirme adiós… - Murmuró Hermione en un suspiro.

- ¿Adiós? No… ¡No amor! ¡No Hermione! Eres fuerte, te llevaré ya a San Mugo y te sanarán. Vamos…

Se paró con la chica en sus brazos, y antes de poder huir, fueron interceptados por Lucius y Alecto Carrow. Detrás de ellos, estaban los matones de la mujer.

- ¡LARGUENSE! Me la llevaré de aquí cueste lo que cueste. – Gritó Draco con rabia incontenible.

- Tú, morirás por traicionar a tu familia. – Sonrió macabramente Alecto. Narcissa se alejó de la escena, no quería ser partícipe de eso.

_- ¡Avada ked…._

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_ – Draco no pudo acabar su hechizo porque su propio padre lo había desarmado. Draco miró desesperado hacia todos lados, pero no había nada ni nadie que le pudiera otorgar ayuda…

- ¿¡Qué diablos quieres padre?! ¿Qué no te basta con haberla hecho sufrir durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

Draco fue nuevamente atacado, pero esta vez, por Carrow. El muchacho salió expulsado lejos, dejando a Hermione caer al suelo. Quedando a su suerte, desvalida, sin poder siquiera intentar huir, ya que el estado de su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Draco miró con desesperación a Hermione, e intentó llegar hasta ella, sin suerte. Alecto lo mantuvo lejos de ella, y Lucius, apuntando hacia Hermione con su varita, miró a su hijo a los ojos.

- Tú, pagarás la traición a la sangre, el resto de tus días, recordando cómo ésta inmunda debió ser sacrificada, POR TI…

- ¡NO PADRE, POR FAVOR NO!

_- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!... _– Dijo con firmeza Lucius, sin dejar de apuntar a la chica.

Salió un rayo verde de su varita, dando en el mullido cuerpo de la joven, quien falleció en el instante. Draco gritó lleno de dolor… Su amada había muerto…


End file.
